A Carriage Drawn By Two
by ookami.mr
Summary: loosely based on the Futurama episode A Bicyclops Built For Two.
1. Chapter 1

The Mane six gathered around the table at their favorite restaurant. They were talking when a young stallion walked up to them he was tall and lean his tawny coat and orange mane seemed to glow in the light. He tipped his hat to us. "I'm sorry to intrude lady's." he said with a country twang. "But me and my friend's wanted to say hello." He said pointing his hoof to Five other stallions.

"This is Pin Point." The Tawny pony said stopping next to a bold white unicorn with shiny silver mane "he's the Nephew of Royal Pin a designer in Canterlot" he moved net to a Deep sapphire blue with candy pink mane "This is Cotton Candy. Threw the best party's on the west coast." Next up was a black unicorn with bright red mane "here we have Aten. He doesn't really talk much, but this brain is full of info." He said playfully fluffing Aten's mane. Next up was a Dark brown pegasus with a light green mane. "This is Rapid Wing. He's going to be the new vet in this town. And last but not least, Cloud Chaser." He said standing next to a storm gray pegasus with a purpley blue mane. "His name says it all. I'm Tiller."

"It's very nice to meet you all, would you like to join us?" twilight said Smiling. The stallion's sat with them and the girls introduced them self's. First they mainly talked to the ponies seemed to have the most in common with them but they quickly grew bored. Rarity and Rapid Wing, Flutter Shy and Pinpoint, Rainbow Dash and Tiller, applejack and Cloud Chaser, Pinky Pie and Aten, and Twilight and Cotton Candy. Everyone hit it off.

They ate and talked some of the girls and guys decided they would meet up again tomorrow.

* * *

Twilight stood in her room running a brush through her mane. "So tell me again why you're going through all this?" spike asked looking at twilight who had done her hair and put on a dress. Although it was a very simple dress.

"Because I want to spike. How many times do I have to tell you?" Twilight responded having answered the question more than enough times. "Now I'm leaving, try to enjoy your night off. You don't get many of them you know." She said as she walked to the door.

Spike didn't like this. Something was up and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He paced around the room "you know it to don't you Owlowiscious?" he asked. An affirming "Who" was all he got.

Spike left the castle. He went to the restaurant where Twilight and Cotton Candy where meeting. He watched from outside. Twilight looked like she was having a good time. He was starting to wonder if he was wrong. But as he started to turn away he noticed for a split second he changed from blue and pink to black and light blue. It was over so fast pike almost thought he had imaged it, but no he knew. But where had he seen those colors together before.

He went looking for the others. Only to find the same situation over and over. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself. He needed to think. He went back to the castle. Thoughts mulling through his mind. He heard twilight get home and ran to the door preparing to tell her. But stopped short. He needed proof or twilight would never believe him. "Twilight!" he said over eagerly startling himself. "How was your night?"

"It was fine." She said giving him a wired look. "And yours?"

"Pretty boring." He said simply before stretching and pulling a fake yawn. "I think I'm going to go to sleep, I was just waiting for you to get home."

He went to his room and started pacing. "That's no good" he cried in frustration.

"What's no good spike?" twilight asked from the doorway.

"There's something off about those new Pony's, Twilight. And I know you might not believe me but I'll prove it to you." He said.

"Spike," twilight started walking into the room and rubbing his head with her hoof. "You're just Jealous again. It's Owlowiscious all over again."

"No it's not Twilight!" he barked getting upset. "I followed you tonight and you were looking away but I swear I saw his coat color change."

"I think you've been up to long spike." She said worriedly "no pony's coat can just change." She walked to the door. "There's really nothing for you to be jealous of." She said closing the door.

Spike flopped down on his bed. 'What if I am just over thinking it?' He thought before drifting into a rough night's sleep.

* * *

I hope you like it retro mania. I don't think this was quite what you had in mind but it's what my brain ran with.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed with spike trying to find proof to no avail. He was about to give up when Twilight came to him. "Spike, do you think the others are acting wired?"

"Weird how?"

"Well I heard the weather pony's complaining because rainbow dash hasn't been showing up. Rarity hasn't made a new dress. Pinky hasn't thrown any party's. I'm pretty sure I saw Angel throwing a fit and Flutter Shy was ignoring him. And Apple Bloom told me Big Mac's working himself to the ground because Apple Jack hasn't been showing up to do her part in buckin."

"You know you haven't been doing your job either and I'm telling you for the last time it's something to do with those new ponies." Spike said.

"I…" she started before hanging her head. "I think you might be right." She said softly sounding like she hated herself for saying it.

"What?"

"I think your right." She said louder. "There's no other explanation for everyone's sudden change."

"Well. What are we going to do?"

"First I have to find out what there up to. And I can't let them know."

His went on for weeks but between the two of them they couldn't find any evidence. Twilight and spike searched for a spell that might help but they keep coming up short. And then it happened the stallions proposed to the main six playing her part twilight accepted along with the other mares. The wedding was only a week away and twilight and spike where keep away from each other by the main six and the stallions.

Spike was left to search by himself. He needed a break with only a day till the wedding he had barely sleep and the words on the pages started to blur together. He needed a fresh pair of eye's to look at the problem and seeming as every pony in town loved the Stallions he could only think of one person to help Zecora. He walked into the ever free forest witch had receded slightly scene the elements of harmony had been returned to the tree. He finally got to her hut.

"Who is it at my door, let them be outside no more." She said from inside. "Ahh little Spike, had you decided to take a hike?" she asked after he closed the door.

"Actually I came to ask you advice." He said. She nodded her head and motioned him to take a seat and tell her his story. He told her everything.

"It seems like you are in a pickle and things like this can be quiet fickle." She said contemplating everything spike had told her. "But it just might be I have a potion, which will help set things in motion." She started throwing ever free flowers into her cauldron. "You must not use this to soon just an hour before he says I do." She said pushing a very small vile to him.

"What do I do? Make sure he drinks it?" spike asked to which she nodded. "Thank you Zecora." He said before leaving.

* * *

It was almost time for the wedding and spike was going to be the ring bearer for the group wedding. He was getting ready when Cotton Candy commanded spike to get him drink. Spike ground his teeth but did as he was asked. Slipping Zecora's potion into his water. Cotton Candy didn't seem to notice anything different and Spike whipped the sweat off of his brow. Things proceeded as planned, it was right after the Mayor asked if any pony had objections. Cotton candy fell to the ground with a groan he moaned in pain as everyone gathered round. Slowly his main leached from pink to blue and his coat from blue to black. He grew tattered wings and a gnarled horn. He leap up and spun to face spike. "What did you do?!" his voice had taken on an echoing quality. "How where you able to see through us!" he demanded.

Twilight cast a shield around spike "the better question is what do you think you're doing here Changeling! Didn't Chrysalis tell you what happened when she tried this?"

He spun to face twilight, the other stallions having already changed. "Oh Mommy Dearest told me everything. How you ruined her plans. How something as pathetic as love was able to beat her." He raised Twilights chin with his hoof. "It ruined her you know. Losing like that. She's a mess. I figured that if I took you down she might get better."

"It will never happen." Twilight told him. Both of them cast a spell at the same time. He started to win until light literally shot from the castle walls enveloping the main six, turning them once again into the elements of harmony. It was easy enough to overcome his magic after that she stood over him. "Tell your mother, tell every Changeling you meet. Equestria will never fall to you as long as there is love and friendship." She cast another spell and sent the changelings flying.

The girls shook there head's as if coming out of a haze. "I can't believe we fell for them." Rarity said staring at her hoofs.

"Even I fell for it." Twilight told them. "Spikes the only one who saw through it." She said pulling spike close. "and I couldn't be more thankful."


End file.
